glee season 3 : expectations
by lilo1234
Summary: so this is what I expect from season 3 according to spoilers the events and characters are based on spoilers and a bit of imagination ...enjoy...Oh and please review!


**Ok so my last glee/glee project fanfic was a total fail and I was so let down please review and I will be doing something new and exclusive I will be posting a picture from your favorite scene on deviant art but of course according to the feedback I hope you like this idea and the following story enjoy…**

A long very fun summer is over and the doors of William McKinley are open again a new year has come and new events are ready to be written , the rooms are ready to be filled with the voice of the glee club…

Rachael walks down the hallway to be welcomed with an ice cold slushy this time it wasn't Dave she was surprised to see two young girls that she has never seen in a cheerio outfit one of them was covered with tattoos the other one was so ugly they completely ignored her and walked off giggling…

"Can I help you?"

She never heard this voice before and his accent was so thick "maybe he's a German exchange student?" she thought

"It's ok I'm used to it"

"What? Are you serious? But why?"

"It's because of the glee club"

"Wow that mean! Back in Ireland we all respected each other"

"This is America" she walked away frustrated

"Wait a minute" he ran up to her and stretched his hand "I'm Damian by the way "

"I'm Rachael oh and if you want to join the glee club please sign up on that paper"

Meanwhile Finn was in the auditorium thinking about a song to dedicate to Rachael all of the sudden blain walked in

"Wow it's kind of weird to see you wearing normal clothes"

"Yeah I know so what are you doing"

"I was thinking of singing a song for Rachael can you help me choosing a song?"

"Hmmm sing you belong with me by Taylor swift"

"Thanks bro that's a cool song" Finn said and gave him that half hearted smile….

Lindsay is a freshman new to town she was searching for a certain face, She has been single for a while now…well she always was It wasn't that nobody wants her she just hasn't found the right guy yet that romantic boy that will hold her hand by surprise except her for who she is sees her inner beauty the Romeo to her Juliet the bonnie to her Clyde …

Some people thought she was crazy and reads too much romance books but she truly believes that true love waits.

Over the summer she got the chance to know a guy on Facebook that might just might be her dream guy he was a hopeless romantic that wrote songs about every girl he falls for, he was a male version of Taylor swift. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met "Hey Lindsay it's good to finally meet you in person"

"Cameron, she lent in to hug him, "so are you joining the glee club?"

"Sounds fun so why not?"

They walked down the hallway to sign up and were surprised to see a girl getting slushied

"So you want to go out tomorrow" Lindsay said hoping he will say yes

"I'm sorry Lindsay I already have a girlfriend and she means the world to me her is Macy but we can be friends right?"

"Sure" she said as she faked a smile by now Lindsay felt completely disappointed and let down but she never lost faith and never will. Maybe her true love is in mcnley high somewhere in the hallways

Samuel was the kind of person that nobody knew anything about. he always sits alone and keeps his social life very low , anyways he had this little crush on Tina Cohen , he was just about to ask her out when she broke up with Artie to find out she was with the other Asian.

Somewhere in WMHS Tina and mike had a fight and ended up breaking up the emo girl sat there having a breakdown .fortunly Samuel was witnessed the events so he went comforting her.

"I know this sounds co silly but I actually trust you and we never met before!"

By now a smile grew on Samuels face

"Hey you know what" Tina said «I really want to get revenge from mike would you pretend you're my boyfriend?"

Samuel was hesitating at the beginning but then agreed after all she is his crush and maybe just maybe someday they will be a real couple.

"Thank you so much Sam but there is one thing left you have to join the glee club"

"Alright let's do it!"…

At the end of the day Mr. Shue was surprised by the unusual amount of auditions, he was exited to hear talent and continue the life of glee. The first audition was a sweet over weighted read head that raps she sang super bass by nicki minaj

This one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooler system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<br>And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<br>He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<br>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<p>

Second was Blain eventually he needed to audition just like everybody else he sang I'm yours by Jason Mraz

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>And now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some<p>

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<p>

Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing<br>We're just one big family  
>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love<p>

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/j/jason_mraz/im_ ]  
>And do ya want to scooch on over closer dear,<br>And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards just to try to see ya clearer<br>But my breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<br>I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do  
>Our name is our virtue<p>

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm yours<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>So please don't, please don't, please don't, there's<br>No need to complicate cause our time is short this  
>Oh this oh this oh this is our fate, I'm yours<p>

-

Along came Rebecca a gorgeous girl with a very strong voice she sang someone like you by Adele

Mr. Shue was very tired by the end of the auditions just when he was about to announce who entered the glee club two cheerios burst into the room "I'm Sugar and I'm going to perform wake me up when September ends by green day" the girl announced loudly and rudely . Mr. Shue was bothered by her attitude but wanted to hear her sing anyway. Her friend that was covered with tattoos played the electric guitar while she sang

Summer has come and passed  
>The innocent can never last<br>wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
>seven years has gone so fast<br>wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
>falling from the stars<br>drenched in my pain again  
>becoming who we are<p>

as my memory rests  
>but never forgets what I lost<br>wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
>the innocent can never last<br>wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
>like we did when spring began<br>wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
>falling from the stars<br>drenched in my pain again  
>becoming who we are<p>

as my memory rests  
>but never forgets what I lost<br>wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
>The innocent can never last<br>wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
>twenty years has gone so fast<br>wake me up when September ends  
>wake me up when September ends<br>wake me up when September ends

By now everyone was wincing and covering their ears. She was tone deaf and has a horrible voice.

didn't want to be mean so he told her that there were no spots left, Sugar stomped out of the room angrily while her partner gave them a middle finger!

After Shue got over his shock he told them

"Samuel Blain Damien Alex Rebecca and Lindsay congratz you're in! Cameron Hannah Marissa I'm sorry you didn't make it "The stage grew silent and some disappointed faces starts to appear «Just kidding your all in your all amazing" Mr. Shue bursted out laughing"first lesson begins tomorrow same time!"

So this is it please review and tell me want you think I really need reviews to inspire me and courage me to keep on writing If I get 5 reviews I will post the drawing If I get 10 I'll post the next chapter

Xoxo gossip girl ;)


End file.
